What Happens Next
by SoulWalker159
Summary: I kinda suck at summaries, so lemme just say... CHLEREK ALL THE WAY! :3 May that be all you need
1. Chapter 1

Okay, being stuck in a car with two sorcerers, a witch who threatens to shoot sparks at the next person who accidentally rubs her leg, and a werewolf who I had to sit on his lap because there wasn't anymore room, IS WEIRD! Everytime Derek moves, I jump.

"Calm down, would you?" He says, trying to be irritable with a grin on his face. Derek's face is right at my ear, so his breath goes down my neck, hot and moist. I tense, and Derek just chuckles.

"How could she be calm with a guy whos threatening to change into a flea bitten mutt all the time?" Tori asks, obviously grouchy from having to shock Simon about ten times in the past few minutes. But, even I shot shot her a decent glower that made her huff and sit back in her seat. Derek rumbled out a laugh that made me turn a bright shade of pink as I look at Tori apologeticly, she nods briskly.

"Okay, I know it's cramped in this car, but we're almost there." Mr. Bae says, looking at us with the mirror. He pulls down a gravel road, the bumpy road making me grasp Derek's pants only to quickly let go again. Tori rolls her eyes, and I answer with this, "I-I-I-I didn't..." but I gave up, knowing I'd just stutter more.

Mr. Bae pulls into a driveway, and I try looking out the window to get a look at the house but I can't see it just yet. Tori lets out a, "Ooooh" and a, "Aaaaahhh" just to tease me. Derek shot her his trade mark scowl that just made her laugh at us more.

I cross my arms over my chest, and lean back on Derek, pouting. "Hmph." I say, looking away from the window and looking out of what I can see through the windsheild. Derek brushes his lips across my neck when he thinks no one is looking and says, "Look,"

I turn back to our window, and see a huge white house. It has a walkway cutting right through the yard, bushes and flowers bordering the white path. Pine trees surrounded the clearing of the yard, and the white paint of the house stood out among the deep green.

"Just as I remember it." Simon says, the first time he's said anything since we escaped from Dr. Davidoff. There was amost an audible whoosh of releif from Derek and Mr. Bae because they probably had thought... I don't know... Something.

"Yeah, it hasn't changed." Derek rumbles, then a glint of mischief ignites in his eyes. He quickly wraps his arsm around my waist, tightly. And, me being so tense, I almost jump out the window. I shoot Derek a glare, but that's hard when your trying to supress a smile.

The car comes to a halt, "Well... We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon lead the way in, and Derek followed dragging me by my hand. We want up the walkway, and once I got on the porch steps I froze. THIS PLACE IS HUGE!

"Yeah, you only wish you could have this house, don't ya Chloe?" I would've hoped she'd have been abit nicer when she said that, but she said it in such a tone that just ticked me off. It sounded like mock pity.

I clenched my jaw, and let Derek drag me through the house. Saying nothing, and nodding when it was needed was about all I did until 5:00 when Mr. Bae went out to get dinner. I walked upstairs and found myself a room at the end of a hall, it had a queen sized bed with a green bedspread and a huge window overlooking the backyard.

The door even had a lock, which I was glad for, because I didn't want Tori or Derek to walk in here like he did last time. I locked the door, and imedeatly fell down into the bed.

"Ugh I'm tired..." I whispered to myself, my voice muffled by the mouth full of blanket I had. I draw my knees to my chest, and I wrap my arms around them so I am in a safe little ball. Then I thought back to the only thing fresh in my mind, back in the laboratory.

_I killed a person, _I thought to myself.

I used Necromancy to get Mrs. Enright, Tori's mom, to kill Dr. Davidoff. I know he deserved it, but... I don't **kill **people. I don't make dead people, I just talk to them and raise them back.

Taking a life is nothing like bring one back...

It scars you...

It can never be forgotten...

"Chloe?" A low voice rumbled, tapping on the door. I sat up, and answered, "What?"

"Dad's got dinner, come down." Derek said, shifting his weight and making the floor boards creak.

"Uh... Nah, I'm not that hungry." I say, falling back down onto the bed. I think again about the look Dr. Davidoff gave me when he died. Pure rage.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Derek had a edge of concern in his low voice, I heard the door nob jerk like he was trying to open it.

"I'm fine." I say, hoping he buys it. And surprisingly, he does.

"Alright then," He mumbles, and I wait until his footsteps are creaking far enough down the hall before I turn back to thinking about back at the lab.

I get the weirdest feeling that someone is watching me, that uneasy feeling starting at the back of my head then spread down until I start shuddering. I look back and the ghost there is one I never wanted to see again.

"D-D-... Dr. Davidoff." I stutter, my hands grasping the green blanket.

"Hello Chloe," His tone might not be totally raged or cold, but his expression shows a world of anger. His hands are clenched into fists, and I can't help but want to crawl away. His jaw is clenched, and I'm pretty sure if I could I would hear his teeth gritting together about now.

"Look, I-" My voice was cut off by a knife soaring by my eye and hitting the wall. I sit there, frozen stiff.

"Don't start, Chloe. You have no chance." He balances another knife in his hands, and he examines it, "Such a nice knife. Perhaps you'd like a closer look? Want to be my test subject?" He throws it and it grazes my cheek, leaving a cut on the pale skin. I feel blood drip down and fall onto my hand.

I panic, _What do I do? I can't do ANYTHING! He has KNIVES! _

I do the last thing I have in mind, "DEREK!"


	3. Chapter 3

"DEREK!" I wailed as another knife sailed past my eye and left a gash on my forehead. No matter if was a Agito half demon... He's got terrible aim. I heard footsteps crash on the creaky floor, Derek yelling, "Chloe!?"

"Chloe, baby!" Aunt Lauren said, voice muffled from all of the guys that were probably ahead of her. I heard the other's but they drowned out as another knife nicked my ear.

"Chloe... Must you bring all of them into this?" Dr. Davidoff was now holding the tip of a knife blade to my neck. He pressed, and I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck.

"D-Derek..." I croaked, and I heard the door knob jerk like a mother-effer. Eventually, I felt warm tears streaking down my face. I couldn't help it...

Soon afterwards, the door exploded from it's hinges as Derek stormed into the room,"Chloe!"

"Take another step and she's dead!" Dr. Davidoff yelled, I repeated him through sobs. More blood ran down my skin, and Derek's eyes narrowed on my neck and at the floating knife (in his eyes). He's probably planning some way to get me out of this... His eyes looked distant yet filled with rage.

"Derek...?" I whispered before the knife tip peirced more into my skin. I wish I could kick Dr. Davidoff so much... But, sadly... I have already killed him once...

Derek began to advance on us, but the was drawn back as a knife peirced through his hand and stuck it to the wall.

"Damn! How many knives do you have?!" I yelled, surprised and angry as hell at the moment.

"Chloe." Simon peaked through the doorway, "Calm..."

"But-" Then the words sunk in, and I stared blankly at the ghost standing infront of me.

_The hell am I doing?! I could just send him back._

I closed my eyes, ignoring Dr. Davidoffs comment about my impending doom and gave him a mental push.

"Leave us," I breathed, and gave another hard push.

Dr. Davidoff was outraged. He didn't feel like killing me though, so he just stabbed my thigh as I pushed him back into limbo.

All I saw was Derek yanking out the knife in his hand before I just blacked out in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe..."

That's my name, I wanted to say but I couldn't do anything. Couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't open my eyes.

"She's exhausted, let her sleep." That's Mr. Bae's voice...

"I know but-" Derek...

"Let her sleep."

"I'm staying here." Derek said, I could imagine him stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and clenching his jaw. His eyes probably said something different though... Probably fear that I might not wake up, or worry that something worse happend while he wasn't there. He probably hated himself right now.

"Fine, but let her rest." I heard fading footsteps, and I imagine Mr. Bae probably left the room. I wonder what Aunt Lauren is doing right now, probably pacing the hallway or whatever biting her nails like crazy.

"Chloe... C'mon I know you hear me. I know your awake." Derek whispered, I felt his hand on mine. Warmth spread through me and I just now notice how cold I was. I wanted to actually wake up, to move... I did the stupidest thing and moved the injured leg that I had totally forgotten about until now.

Pain shot through my thigh and up my spine, that jolted me awake.

"Ow..." I moaned, I opened my eyes but painful tears blurred my vision. I now wanted to close my eyes and go back to the numb sleep, forget the pain and the ghosts and just sleep.

"Hey, so sleeping beauty lives. Did prince jerkface kiss you awake?" Tori entered the room, her black hair was damp and she was wearing fresh clothes that showed she had just taken a shower.

"He's not a 'jerkface.'" Was all I answered with before I got into a sitting position and another jolt of pain washed through me. My face was probably ghost white and I was most likely trembling but I didn't notice.

Tori was about to come out with another smart ass comment when Derek cut her off, "Tori just shut your mouth, she's not in the mood for your bitchiness."

Tori was outraged, and when she turned and left the room Derek smirked and turned toward me.

"You okay?" He asked, the worry etched across his face again, ... Honestly I think when he looks like this it's cute. Worry is a adorable look on him... Wonder what it'd look like in his wolf form...

"Yeah, are you?" I took his injured hand, even though I know it's probably mostly healed I just wanted a reason to touch him. The hell motive was that? I'm not sure.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who was majorly injured though. Plus, healing capability remember?"

"Oh, right, yeah..." I looked down into my lap, dropping his hand but he didn't move it away. He just bent down and kissed me.

I felt the world dissapear, everything else meant nothing. I forgot what happend with Dr. Davidoff and Mr. Bae and everything. Everything gone, meaningless, until another jolt of pain told me he picked me up and held me against him. I didn't care, I just wanted him. I wanted him to make the pain go away.

"I thought I told you to let her sleep." Mr. Bae had entered the room and he was glareing at his son. Derek carefully set me back on the bed and he looked back at his father.

Derek got his que to leave and beant down and said, "Feel better soon, we've got a lot of catching up to do." He smirked and swept out of the room.

Leaving me to Mr. Bae's care.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

~Just for GigglingFangirl, this is what happens next.~

Being asleep is like ... well, it's not really like anything in this world.

You can be where ever you want, which at the moment I apparantly want to be in a abandonded warehouse... One of the ones close to the Lyle House. Why was I here, I would like to know myself.

"Chloe!" Derek hissed, I look down and see him with no shirt or pants just in his boxers. _What the hell?!_

"W-what?" I stammer, I hate how much I stammer and stutter and...

"The change," He gurgled out before he barfed his guts out into some nearby dusty crates. I did what I usually did, rubbing his shoulders and encouraging him until a thought washed over me,

_Shouldn't this be over with if he's already gone through the change?_

Then I heard footsteps, and I heard people yelling and calling things like "They're over here!" and "I hear them!"

It was true, we're back in the warehouses near the Lyle house... But, I must remember we're in a dream.

Derek convulsed, his back shooting up at a nasty angle and his fingers digging into the now damp soil. Fur expelled from his skin and laced through my fingers, thick and black yet soft underneath it's rough outer coat. His temples narrowed, and his nose and mouth stretched into a muzzle-

A gun fired, and a loud clink of metal on metal told me it hit close on the wall above us. But luckly we were behind a few barrels or so to hide us from sight until they came closer.

"Derek..." I looked back through the barrels and saw the flashlights of the on coming people from the Lyle house coming closer and closer.

A loud growl answered me, and told me his change was complete. That was also when another gun shot and toppled one of the barrels over, exposing us to the armed men and women apposing us.

Derek snarled, stepping infront of me and leaving me to see his bloody, matted fur as he immedeatly gets shot down.

"Derek!" I wail, and I see I am back in my room. Bathed in sweat, clutching the bed spread. I take long and shakey breaths as tears well up in my eyes and I play back the oh so real nightmare. The last image blaring my mind like it was on a HD tv right infront of my face. Derek in wolf form, blood spilling into the earth, his body limb, and the people from the Lyle house standing over him like they conquered a beast.

I hear footsteps in the hall, my first thought is of the armed men and women that shot at us in my dream as I pull the covers up to hide me in it's warmth until it's over.

"Chloe?" I peak through the covers to see Derek looming in the doorway, no one could loom like Derek. I poked my head out of the blankets, wiping away tears that soaked my face.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream and-" He took a step closer and now he saw me. "You're crying,"

"No, I'm not. I'm sweating from my eyes," I said, and smiled at my obvious joke as I turned away from him. He didn't think it was funny, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

I sighed, feeling I couldn't just evade the question because he'd keep pushing, "I had a nightmare."

"What about?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand on mine. The warmth that instantly flooded through me made me realize how cold I was.

"Warehouses, near the Lyle house. You were changing and the Lyle house people were shooting at us," A shudder runs down my spine and I continue, "They shot a few times, exposing us just as your change completed and- and-"

I gulped, ultimatly shivering now and the tears coming back as every image was played in my mind, "You were shot down."

"Is that really what you dream about?" Derek said, the teasing note in his voice so obvious it was like a bright light in the dark.

"I dream about other things too..."

"Like what?" He beant down, his face inches from mine.

"You."


End file.
